


darling, don't be afraid

by Ender12300



Series: small moments in the life of draco and harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: Draco wakes from a nightmare. Harry is there to comfort him.orA sorry excuse for my unsatiable addiction to fluff.





	darling, don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter fanfiction, and first fanfiction on this site! Thank you for reading!

Harry sighed, pushing back his messy hair. He sat up against the headboard of his and Draco's bed. Once again, he woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. Draco lay beside him, breathing steadily, fast asleep. Harry smiled lightly at the beautiful man next to him.

'How'd I become so lucky?' Harry couldn't help but wondering. 'How'd I get the chance to be with such an amazing person?'

He thought in silence for what could have been hours; he loses track every time this happens. Which, nowadays, is very often. His hand stealthily drifted to Draco's soft, platinum blond hair with the intent of softly combing through it. Most of the time he does this when Draco is awake, he protests greatly. But, in the silence of the night he is free to do as he likes. It may be slightly creepy, but Harry adored the soft sighs and unconscious cuddling when Draco's asleep. Of course, if Harry ever mentioned this, Draco would deny it.

It's times like now that Harry can simply sit and relax. Moonlight shined through the large window opposite to the bed, giving the illusion of Draco's hair glowing, a halo of shimmering silver framing his head. 

Harry snorted quietly, ever the graceful person, at the strangely detailed and metaphorical description. 

However, the peace did not last for much longer. 

Draco awoke, thrashing with a silent scream paused upon his pale lips. Harry immediately turned and began lightly shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

It took hardly a minute for Draco to blink open his eyes, shivering in fear. Harry held his hands gently, eyes shining with concern.

“Love, are you okay?” He asked, quietly, not wanting to startle his husband.

Draco shrugged, attempting to get his breathing back to normal before whispering, “I don’t know.”

Harry pulled Draco into a loving hug, doing his best to show his compassion in the embrace. Draco shook with restrained sobs. 

“Will you be okay?” He rephrased, rubbing calming circles into Draco’s back. 

He shrugged again, but instead muttered a quick, “I hope.”

They simply sat there, breathing into the comforting silence for a few minutes before Harry, once again, spoke up.

“Want to talk about it, then?”

“Maybe later,” Draco murmured.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked again, himself unsure.

“Yeah.”

And that was it. Harry understood Draco’s reluctance to talk about whatever nightmare he was having. Draco understood Harry’s hesitance to let the topic go. But, they would bring it up another day.

They laid on the soft bed, relishing in the comfort from each other, soaking in the love for each other. They would worry another day.

Harry lightly continued to brush through Draco’s hair, and Draco continued to curl closer to Harry’s body.

Right now, the only thing that mattered was each other.


End file.
